Naruto Uzumaki: Man of Science
by God of Vampires aka Alucard
Summary: This is my Naruto version of ZenoNoKyuubi's In the Mind of a Scientist so it will be Stein-ish Naruto. Naruto/FemShino.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: Man of Science ====================================================================================================== This is my idea of a Steinish Naruto like ZenoNoKyuubi's In the Mind of a Scientist where he has a Steinish Harry. Now Naruto in this will have his mothers hair color and his fathers intellect. Naruto will have a bloodline but it will remain a secret till Shippuden. The story will begin the day after Naruto becomes a genin like in canon but he was just curious about what Mizuki was up to. Now I will post the poll for the pairing. If I get at least 10 votes for the pairing then I may give you all a hint on what the bloodline could be. I would like to see some less used girls. Also if you want an Oc send in your Ocs character sheet via private message. So enjoy. I do not own Naruto or Soul Eater.  
======================================================================================================

"Speech"  
'Thought'  
(Setting/Timeskip)  
{Jutsu}  
[Demonic Voice/Biju/Journal Entry]  
*Message to Readers*  
====================================================================================================== Naruto Uzumakis apartment was a mess with library books and scrolls scattered around. Naruto was at his desk where a cage containing some mice was sitting as he spoke a clone was writing everything he said down in a journal.  
====================================================================================================== [Journal Entry #37]  
[I am now going to begin the test of sedative c3 on three mice I caught this morning. Who will be referred to as Kai, Ko, and Ku now. Administering now. Kai who is the biggest shows very little effect, Ko who is slightly smaller is sluggish, and Ku the smallest is unconcious. So Sedative c3 is a success as long as the dosage is right. Will begin work on drug that will cause bursts of adrenaline as way of recessitating future subjects of experiments. Now I will send some clones to learn more on the human anatomy so that I may begin dissecting human subjects but if none can be found I will dissect my self using a shadow clone. My healing factor will become useful for this if I can just ask the Kyuubi if it can suspend it for a limited amount of time. So while clones read the books I will attempt to contact the fox. I hope my theory of using meditation works.]  
====================================================================================================== The clone dispersed as Naruto examined the memories before walking over to close the journal. Naruto then made the needed handsign,"{Kage Bunshin}" Ten clones appeared,"You know what to do." The clones each picked up a different medical book or scroll and began reading. Naruto sat on his bed an started meditating.  
====================================================================================================== (Naruto's Mindscape)  
Naruto looked around at his surroundings which resembles a laboratory. Naruto decided to test another theory by concentrating on the fox appearing in front of him. The area in front of him seemed to shimmer before a giant cage appeared in front of him. Naruto walked over to stand just outside the bars. A massive claw came out of the darkness the tip slipping between the bars stopping just short of impaling Naruto's face. Naruto just eyes the claw before speaking,"Was that supposed to scare me?" Two big red slitted eyes shone out of the dark while a mouth full of teeth made for tearing meat seemed to grin,"[Well my jailer seems to be a bit better than the last one. Why are you here?]" Naruto focuses and the cage vanishes as he turns to walk over to the wall where a door has appeared. Naruto walked through it when it opened by itself.  
====================================================================================================== Naruto examined his new surroundings which were of a forest in front of a massive cave with a lake nearby. Naruto seemed to teleport to the cave where he found the fox," Now I have changed this area to be more fitting for a fox if you feel like moving around. Now I will be making it so we can talk through a mental link when Im awake. But first I wanna make a deal. The lack of cage is a sign of good faith." The fox seemed to contemplate its options,"[What are your terms?]" Naruto smiled,"I want you to make it so I can with a thought shut off my healing factor and turn it back on when I want. Next I wish for you to send some of your chakra through my body to manipulate it so that I may someday change it to give myself one or two bloodlines. I want you to increase my bones density along with my muscle density. I want you to increase my reflexes an my sense of balance. And finally I wish to know your name." The fox started thinking then answered,"[What do you offer in exchange?]" Naruto smirks." I offer access to my senses along with the ability to see through my eyes. And if you behave I will allow you to temporarily control a shadow clone. If Im not busy or if Im in a fight where have to resort to using your chakra I may let you control my body until the fight is over. Deal?" The fox looked at Naruto for a long time before it nodded."[We have a deal. Give me a day to make the necessary changes I need to think on whether I will tell you my name. If I did you would be the first human I have ever told my name. So it will be difficult for me to decide whether it should be you.]"Naruto nods but stops before leaving,"Just to make sure are you male or female?" The fox stiffens before growling,"[Im male brat now leave.]" Naruto fades away. ====================================================================================================== Naruto sat up before turning to see the clones were sitting there waiting."Go ahead." The clones dispelled causing a wave of memories to enter Narutos mind. He decides to go to sleep rather than continue working.  
====================================================================================================== [I managed to make a deal with the fox which achieved all of my goals. I also learned the fox is male. Maybe as a treat I should imagine a vixen for him to play with? This will be used as a reward as very good behaviour. Now the clones memorized the the necessary books and scrolls now to test out the foxs work. I wonder what the fox meant by last one. Does this mean the fox was sealed in someone before me and if so how did the fox escape in order for it to attack then be sealed in me. I will need to question the fox on this later.]  
====================================================================================================== Naruto pulled out a knife and cut his palm. He waited the normal amount of time it takes to heal usually."So he did it. Alright now to go to the lab I cleaned up an perform the dissections. Hmmmm I think I will have the clone put in some stitches and leave them in. I want to see what being covered in stitches would look like."  
====================================================================================================== [The operations were a success the clone dissected most of my body and when it was done stitched me up and left them in. I then reactivated my healing factor. What amazes me is the fact the stitches stayed after the wound healed. They actually seemed to have changed I as a test tried to cut them with some scissors and the scissors broke. I was right to instruct the clone to leave them in since they have made me look intimidating. Now I have started on creating a device that will keep my brain from deteriorating. In order to have a little fun with it I will make it into a bolt coming out of both sides of my head with a screw which I turn to make the device work. This should up my intimidation factor. I think I will call it the Thought Bolt. If I dedicate ten more clones to the creation of the bolt then it will be finished in a few months. I am currently working on a new Taijutsu style based on a more widespread brutal version of the Hyuga's Jyuken. I will be working on this as my clones work on not only increasing my chakra control but developing my newfound ability to change the wavelength of my chakra. Also I asked a Jounin what he was smoking who told me that he buys from a shop that apparently uses a herb that calms and focuses the mind instead of tobacco in their cigarettes I sent a clone to purchase some for me. I also sent a clone to a ninja shop to have a custom outfit made for me. I believe it will increase my intimidation factor. Also a clone sent a massive amount of chakra to its eyes with a strange reaction, I will look into this development further.]  
====================================================================================================== (A Week Later/ The Academy/Genin Team Assignments)  
The classroom was filled with the students who had graduated a week earlier. They were talking amongst themselves when the door opened to reveal Naruto but he was different. His hair was no longer spiky but messy, he now had a some stitches on different parts of his body one one his face which stood out the most went from his eyebrow to his nose then it turned to go to his ear, he had a lit cigarette in his mouth, and his clothes had changed into a lab coat with stitches in it a dark shirt also covered in stitches and grey pants with stitches. He was wearing some boots. Naruto walked in to sit next to Shino in the back.  
====================================================================================================== (In the Hokages Office)  
The Jounin senseis were looking through the Hokages viewing orb with him. They were all shocked at the changed Naruto.  
====================================================================================================== Iruka walked into the classroom,"Alright everyone time to announce the teams:Team 1-"  
(6 Teams later)  
"-Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inazuka. Your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still active. Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. I wish you all good luck in your careers. Your senseis will be here in ten minutes.  
====================================================================================================== Naruto turned to Shino before leaning over to whisper," Hey why do you want everyone to think your a girl?" 'Shino' stiffened. "I don't know what you are talking about Naruto." Naruto smirked," You don't have to lie or worry I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. How about we meet up later to talk about this then. For now just know I want to get to know the real you." 'Shino' unseen had a small smile on 'his' face," Alright I will meet you on top of the Monument." Naruto nodded before looking around at the others.

End of Chapter 1. Now I decided to end this chapter this way to give everyone a chance to take in the changes to canon also Naruto is the dead last only because like Shikamaru he didn't feel like answering the questions. The pairing will be Naruto/FemShino. Also I decided to go with a double pairing for Harry Potter: Man of Science so it will be Harry/Luna/Tonks. Poll for the pairing of InuNaruto is up please vote it is a harem for that so choose multiple girls the next poll will be for Wrong Bloodline to get an official count of votes. Please favorite, follow and review.


	2. AN

Hey everybody sorry but I have been busy with life so no updates for awhile especially since we moved to a new house awhile ago and I still haven't found my notes for the next chapters of my stories. I had 3 chapters written for each of them. Until I find them I will post a funbox of horrors that will contain oneshots of story ideas that you can review on whether they are worth continuing. I may have a new story that MAY turn into a series. Anyway check out some of the authors and stories I have favorites like Lupine Horror or mjimeyg or stargatesg1fan.I hope to have something posted within a month. Also my girlfriend who you guys know as Alice convinced me to read some Twilight crossovers and Buffy the Vampire Layer I men's Slayer. So you may see some one shots featuring those. Jasper out!


End file.
